Weapons
Weapons in REVOLT come in a variety of shapes, rarity, stats, and use. All weapons in REVOLT are free, and are recieved as either prizes, random drops, or starter items. Weapon Durability All weapons degrade over time. Depending on a weapon's rarity, the more uncommon weapons will tend to last longer. When a weapon's durability hits zero, it becomes unusable until repaired with a weapon base. Weapon Stats and Rarity Weapons are divided into multiple tiers of rarity. Each level increases the amount of total stat points that are allocated to a weapon. These stat points are distributed among a weapon's speed, damage, and range. The affected stats of a weapon can be viewed when a weapon is drawn. The base stats of a weapon can usually be seen in a weapon's description following the format of (Speed/Damage/Range/Weapon Collision Sound). Note: Non-Melee weapons aren't constricted by a specific point allocation system, but are balanced for their tier appropriately by balance testing. Junk Weapons The weakest weapon type. Weapons of this tier are usually makeshift devices forced into a combat use. Though not used in important combat situations often, these weapons are great for practice. (14 stat points) Common Weapons The most common weapon type. These weapons are usually the most basic tools of war; not the sturdiest, but capable of putting a dent in someone's armor. Available in abundance, a favorite of town guard captains to equip their men with. Many people accumulate a vast supply of these, as they come in handy in your average combat situation in which you'd rather not put your higher tier weapons in harm's way. (16 stat points) Uncommon Weapons Well crafted and reliable, these weapons are the kind that a warrior keeps at their side knowing they'll be able to face any threat. More extravegant in appearance than common weapons, these weapons are prized for their good qualities. Most fighters find a good few Uncommons over time to keep for important fights. (18 stat points) Rare Weapons The prize weapon of any warrior's (who's lucky enough to find one) arsenal. Built to last, these weapons are highly sought after, and worth a lot in trade. Some reserve them for duels, some use them in any situation due to their higher durability. Either way, these weapons hit hard, and leave a mark that the enemy is going to remember. (20 stat points) Ultra Rare Weapons The most rare and unabtainable weapons in REVOLT. Each weapon has its own special ability, often something that changes the style of combat for both wielder and non-wielder. They ain't breaking any time soon, and they're worth a good few first borns if you decide to trade yours away. (22 stat points) Event Weapons Weapons released for certain occasions, like holidays, or REVOLT events. These are usually limited edition and only released for a short period of time, making them impossible to find after the event is over. Unique Weapons One, or few of a kind weapons that are not found through the system, but earned or recieved for performance or special reasons. Unique editions of weapons are given as prizes for community contributers who win weapon making contests.